


Let Them See

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Let Them See

Kicking off your heels as soon as you step through the threshold of your hotel room, your dress drags on the floor as you make your way to the balcony.

You hear the shower running as you walk past and you smile, knowing that your fiancé has made it back safely. You hate that the two of you had to come back separately but you also understand that it’s part of his career, and you would never jeopardise it.

You take in the beautiful city view, closing your eyes as the breeze comes past, relishing in the feeling of freedom. Arms wrap around you from behind and you sigh, allowing him to hold you flush against his chest as you lean your head back on his shoulder.

“You are beautiful,” he whispers against your cheek and you smile, tilting your face to meet his and capturing his lips.

“Better than the view?”

“Much, much better,” he captures your lips again in a languid kiss. His left hand ventures down your stomach, finding its way between the slit in your dress and slipping his fingers into your folds.

“People might see,” you warn him but there’s no bite to your tone. Pulling his fingers out, he slips them into his mouth to taste you, groaning before he bends you to lean on the railing.

“Let them see,” he growls as he unties his robe and hikes your long skirt up to your hips. Sliding your underwear to the side, his head pokes at your entrance waiting for your permission.

“Take me,” you command him and he penetrates you in one swift movement, filling you to the hilt. He leans over your frame and bites you on the shoulder, making you cry out.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he groans against your skin, nuzzling your neck. “I want you so bad.”

“**_Jaebeom_**…” you moan as push your ass against him. “_Please_.”

Jaebeom growls before thrusting in and out of you at a relentless pace and you can only hang on to the railing for dear life. “Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
